Happy Families
by Goddess Of Metal
Summary: A new boy has come to Kaibari Town. But he wouldn't want to spend time with Yuna, 'Miss Happy Families', right? Will she have the courage to ask him out before he leaves town. Read and find out. No flames please.


**Happy Families**

**By Arc Angel Rose**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tidus, Yuna or any other Final Fantasy X-2 characters. They all belong to Square Enix. I'm only borrowing them so I can make my fanfiction dream come true.

A.N. The reason Rikku knows more than she should is because she has a gift called 'Truth-Seeker'. It can help see both sides of the story and she can often reveal people's deepest, darkest secrets, which can help people at times but can be annoying when she knows too much. When Yuna sings Miracle by Cascada, the lyrics are not exactly right, but what are you going to do? Now that you know that, read on and enjoy the fic.

Yuna was your average 18 year-old high school student. She worked hard and hung out with her best friends, Rikku and Paine who went to Kaibari High School together. The only difference was that Yuna's family was the happiest in the community. Her mother, Arianna, and her father, Adrian, hardly ever fought and she got along well with her sister, Sarah, who was 12 years old.

But everyone else's family seemed to have parents who were getting divorced, parents or relatives who were dying or some other problem like that. Yuna always felt guilty that she belonged to a happy family.

But that's not where the story starts. It starts at Kaibari Town, famous for it's tourist spot Tomorrow Hill. It was a place where you can watch tomorrow becoming today, so to speak. There is legend that states if a couple kisses there as the sun rises, Kaori gives the couple her blessing so they are destined to have a happy future and to be together always. It's also the place where the patron goddess of the town, Kaori was always spotted.

But enough about that, let's get on with the story.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine came out of school and stood by the school gateway. Rikku and Paine were chatting away.

"The teacher is making us do hardcore studying for our exam's, which are only three weeks away, and plus she gave me extra work", Rikku sighed irritably.

"That's because your problem is that you leave your studying to the last minute, and when you do finally study, you study all the wrong things and then end up failing all your exams", replied Paine.

Rikku huffed but then turned to Yuna to back her up.

"What do you do you think, Yuna?" said Rikku to Yuna.

But Yuna wasn't really listening. She was too busy looking at this boy.

He had short, spiky blond hair and he had striking blue eyes that accompanied his cute face perfectly. His clothes shaped his muscular body perfectly also. She literately took second glances to see if he was for real. She thought that Kaori had just conjured him out of the weather. When this mysterious boy glanced over at her and gave her a smile, Yuna thought she would faint. She stood staring at this boy.

"_He is so cute. Where did he come from?_" Yuna thought to herself. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Earth to Yuna, earth to Yuna, do you read", shouted Rikku waving her hand in front of Yuna's face to see if she would respond. This snapped Yuna out of her train of thought.

"Hey Rikku, who is that boy over there?" she pointing to the handsome boy. Rikku always had a knack for knowing things she shouldn't know because she had a gift called 'Truth-Seeker', but in this case it might be useful.

"Oh that's Tidus from a town way south of here. He is 18 years old and he has a sister aged 12 years old. He moved here because his parents are sorting out their divorce and is currently living with his grandparents", said Rikku in a matter of fact-like tone.

Yuna just stared at her. She was amazed at how much Rikku knew sometimes. Her 'Truth-Seeker' ability work wonders sometimes.

"Why did you want to know?" asked Paine.

"Yeah, Yuna. Do you like Tidus or something, hmmm?" asked Rikku with a sly smile.

"No reason." said Yuna, dismissing the matter quickly.

Just then her mobile rang, with her favorite tune, _Miracle by Cascada_. Yuna took it out of her pocket, flipped it open and answered it.

"Hello, Yuna here."

"_Oh, hello honey. How are you doing?_" It was her mother.

"Hi, mom."

"_Yuna, you couldn't do a favor for me mind your sister tonight? I'm going out for dinner with your father._"

"Sure, you can count on me mom."

"_That's a good girl. I'll pay you when we get back. Love you, bye._"

"Bye, mom." Yuna hung up the phone.

"Hey Yuna, coming to the disco at the community center tonight. I hear it's going to be well cool. There's going to be food, drink and great music. Sounds like fun." said Rikku excitedly.

"Sorry, Rikku, I have to mind my sister tonight while my parents are out." said Yuna apologetically.

"Suit yourself, but if my mom asked me to baby-sit my kid sisters, I'd refuse." huffed Paine.

And with that they walked off. Yuna felt a bit guilty as she knew that Paine and her sisters always fought. As Yuna waved good-bye to them she heard a tiny, but familiar voice calling out to her, followed by the sound of rushing feet coming towards her.

"Yuna, there you are." said Sarah as she rushed towards her big sister.

"Guess what." said Yuna as she hugged her little sister. "I'm minding you tonight."

"YYAAYY, you're going to be with me tonight. But if you're with me, you won't have any time to hang out with your friends at the disco tonight." said Sarah apologetically.

"Nah, I'm not only your older sister, I'm your friend and I like spending time with you. Like it or lump it, that's the way it is."

Yuna got up and took one last look at Tidus. She took an oath in her heart that Tidus would be hers before the sunrise of the day after her graduation. Then she walked off home with her sister.

When Tidus saw Yuna, his heart skipped a few beats, his stomach went haywire and his head felt light. Tidus thought she was very pretty, like all the world's beauty had been condensed into her. He didn't know who she was so he decided to ask his friend, Wakka.

"Hey, Wakka do you know who that girl is over there? The one with the cute face and the short brown hair", he said, pointing to her as she walked off

"So you want to know who that girl is, ya. Her name is Yuna. She is one of the cutest girls in the whole school. Why do you ask? Do you have the hots for her or something, ya?" asked Wakka slyly.

"Oh, it's nothing", said Tidus dismissing the matter quickly.

As he watched Yuna walk home, he made an oath in his heart that Yuna would be his before the sunrise of the day after his graduation.

The next day started off just as normally. Yuna came into school and met up with Rikku and Paine. Tidus saw his chance to make a move on her.

"Hey, how are you doing, Yuna", said Tidus

"H-Hello, T-Tidus", was all the words Yuna could manage to speak. Her heart thundered wildly and she felt like she would faint any second. Oblivious that he was having this effect on her, Tidus asked her,

"Are you going to Maths, because if you are do you want to walk with me?"

But then Yuna remembered that his parents had problems.

"_He wouldn't want to spend any time with 'Miss Happy Families' anyway_", she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, Tidus but I have to go to the office beforehand." She lied

And with that she walked off the other way. Tidus stared off after her, heartbroken. But he wasn't about to give up on her…. Not yet any way.

Two weeks later Yuna, Sarah and their parents went on a picnic in Kaibari Town Park.

"You can each bring one friend", said Arianna

"YYAAYY, I'm going to bring my new friend, Terri", said Sarah excitedly.

Yuna knew that Rikku and Paine were busy, so they couldn't come. She thought of inviting Tidus, but then again, he wouldn't want to spend any time with 'Miss Happy Families', right?

As they sat on a checkered blanket, Arianna gave out drinks and Adrian passed round a platter of cheese and pickle sandwiches.

"Terri, do you want a cheese and pickle sandwich?" asked Adrian

"Oh, yes please", said Terri who picked one from the platter and instantly took a bite out of it. "My brother, Tidus doesn't like cheese and pickle though", she said between mouthfuls.

This got Yuna thinking.

When Arianna, Adrian and Sarah were playing football, Terri and Yuna were talking to each other.

"Contrary to popular belief, Our parents are not fighting, but they are sorting out there move to Canada, due to business, but Tidus might be moving with them when he graduates high school" said Terri

Yuna's face fell at that part. Tidus might be moving as soon as he graduated. She had blown her chance to ask Tidus out. A silent tear traced its way down her cheek. Noticing this Terri tried to brighten her spirits.

"But I'll still be here though", she said. But it did nothing to lift Yuna's mood.

Yuna was in a grim mood through out the following week. Whenever she looked at Tidus she felt a pang of sadness eat away at her heart. It got worse when she saw Tidus talking to Chelsea 'Miss Popularity' McKeith. Yuna took it the wrong way.

"_Oh, I knew I should have asked him out earlier. I feel like such a fool",_ she thought to herself. She felt a few tears form in her eyes and she tried to hold back her tears in vain. Just then Rikku and Paine came up to her.

"Hey Yuna, what's up", she said happily

Then Yuna pushed past them and walked away sobbing.

"What's wrong with her", said Paine to Rikku concerned

Rikku looked at the sobbing Yuna and then looked at Tidus. Because of her 'Truth-Seeker' ability, she got a clear picture of what was wrong. And what had to be done. Paine noticed this.

"I suggest you don't interfere, Rikku", warned Paine

But Rikku was already talking to Tidus. She couldn't hear what they were saying so when Rikku was walking back, she just had to ask.

"What were you talking about, Rikku", Paine asked.

"Oh, nothing", said Rikku with a sly smile on her face.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to talk to Yuna's mother."

And with that she walked off. Paine could only stare off after her.

It was the graduation ceremony, and Yuna had volunteered to sing at the end of the ceremony to close it. Yuna wasn't really nervous; she was a really good singer. But she wanted to get a message across to Tidus. She wanted to be with him, so she choose her song carefully. Yuna decided to sing her favorite song, _Miracle by Cascada_. She got up onto the stage, took a look at Tidus and began to sing.

Boy meets girl 

_You were my dream, my world_

_But I was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you._

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me your chastity _

_That you were made for me_

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day, you'll see_

_It will happen to me _

_It will happen to me._

_Miracle_

_They and I, I'm always by your side_

'_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real,_

_My feelings pure_

_So they and I_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me your chastity_

_That you were made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see_

_It will happen to me _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me your chastity_

_That you were made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see_

_It will happen to me_

_It will happen to me_

_Miracle…_

Yuna looked around to see that Tidus had disappeared. A disappointed look came across her face. Maybe Tidus never got the message at all. Rikku saw this and was worried but she knew that her plan would work.

After the graduation ceremony, with permission from Arianna, Yuna was allowed to camp on the summit of Tomorrow Hill. But what she didn't know was that Tidus got special permission from Arianna to camp along side her. (Thanks to Rikku -)

It was twelve midnight and Yuna was looking up at the starry sky. She saw a plane fly by and thought to herself,

"_That must be Tidus going back to his hometown._"

She felt a few tears in her eyes, but she brushed them away. Then a voice rose, which startled Yuna.

"Something troubles you Yuna. Care to tell me about it?"

It was Kaori, the patron goddess of the town of Kaibari. She had long blue hair and a baby blue dress. Her eyes were a deep purple.

Yuna was no stranger to this sort of encounter. She always camped on top of Tomorrow Hill when she was troubled. And Kaori always appeared to those who were troubled or in love. So Yuna talked to Kaori for hours about all the problems she had recently faced. When she had finished, she felt a great deal better but was very surprised when Kaori started giggling uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at", said Yuna very surprised.

"Oh, nothing", said Kaori between giggles. "It's just that the answer to your problems is not too far away. In fact it's standing right behind you. See ya."

And with that she disappeared into a puff of blue smoke, her giggling voice trailing behind.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" said Yuna, trying to see where she had gone.

"Who were you talking to", said a voice from behind her.

Yuna snapped her round and guess who was behind her? Yup, you guess it. It was Tidus! Yuna gave Tidus a gigantic hug that nearly knocked him clean of his feet.

"Oh, Tidus, I missed you. I thought you had gone for sure", said Yuna as she sobbed in his shoulder.

"Whoa, take it easy there. Did you really think that I would be gone? Terri told you that might be gone after graduation, but what she didn't tell you was that I had the choice to whether to stay here or not", he said trying to wipe away her tears.

"What?" she said as she brought up her head to look into his eyes. Tidus saw that her eyes held a glimmer of hope.

"You know, Yuna at first, I didn't have anything to stay for here. But when I saw you, I knew I loved you. You have been everything to me these past few weeks", he said with a smile.

"Tidus, you are everything to me too. When I first saw you, I loved you so much; I couldn't stand it. When I thought you were leaving, it tore my heart in two. I knew I should have said something, but I thought that because my family and me get along well with each other, I thought you wouldn't want to spend any time with me. When I saw you talking to Chelsea, I took the wrong way and thought you were going out with her", Yuna said, almost crying again.

"Don't sound so apologetic, Yuna. It's great that your family get along great together. I would give anything to live in a family just like yours", he said pulling her closer to him.

Yuna looked into Tidus' mysterious eyes. Eyes she could easily lose herself in. She placed her hands round his neck and edged her face closer to his. (As best she could, as she was smaller than him) Tidus put his arms around her waist gently.

"Tidus, I love you."

"I love you too, Yuna."

And at that, he cupped her face in his hand gently pressed his lips against hers. Every nerve ending in Tidus' body tingled as he felt her lips against his. He pulled her closer as his tongue traced the outline of Yuna's lips, requesting entrance. Yuna complied instantly letting his tongue slip into her mouth. As their tongues danced around each other, Yuna moved her hand to feel the soft blond locks of his hair. Just being near him kept her senses alive, making he aware of every little detail. They stayed like that for quite sometime, neither of them wanting to ruin the quiet atmosphere, the special moment they were creating. As they were kissing, the sun rose bathing them in its light and warmth. They would have been content to do that for a while, if they had not heard a giggling. They stopped kissing and turned their heads round to see that Kaori was there, illuminated in the light of the sunrise.

"Yuna, do you know of the legend?'' asked Kaori

Yuna thought and then remembered that the legend stated that if a couple kisses as the sun rises on Tomorrow Hill, they will be destined to have a happy future together and to be together forever. Yuna smiled and nodded. Kaori smiled.

''In that case, may you two have a happy future together. Goodbye."

And with that she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Tidus looked back at Yuna and smiled to her. She smiled back.

"So do you fancy the cinema tomorrow, Yuna", asked Tidus.

"Yes, I know a movie that would be perfect for us", said Yuna.

"What's that", asked Tidus with curiosity.

"Happy Families", said Yuna with a smile.

Tidus laughed and pull Yuna's face in for another kiss. They both knew how they were going to spend their future, with a child, together as one big happy family.

**THE END.**


End file.
